


are we out of the woods yet?

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker has PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, he gets one, its barely in there this time, poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Tony woke up in the woods.(bingo prompt: back from the dead)





	are we out of the woods yet?

**Author's Note:**

> basically bold of you to assume i’d let tony stay dead, pretty short but that's because im tryna get everything done before halloween, can you believe it's tomorrow????

Tony woke up in the woods.

Covered in dirt and dust, he noted his armor was a bit broken but other than that he felt perfectly fine.

Actually, he felt better than fine—there weren’t any of the phantom pains that haunted him after becoming Iron Man, and taking a deep breath didn’t hurt anymore, there was no rattling pain in his chest.

The last thing he remembered was the battle—Thanos dying, Rhodey’s and Peter’s blurry, teary faces, and Pepper telling him he could finally rest.

Apparently he still couldn’t follow through with directions but that was fine now, he was alive for whatever reason, and he needed to leave the woods _now._

He recognized where he was—it was the are of forest near his house, and Tony was pretty sure Morgan had ran around here somewhere once when she was playing hide and seek, and holy shit, _Morgan._

Had she met Peter yet?

Tony started walking, instinctively calling for FRIDAY as he made his way through the woods.

“FRI, you there sweetheart?” he asked quietly.

“It’s good to have you back, Boss,” she answered, and Tony was pretty sure if the AI had a face she’d be smiling.

“It’s good to be back,” Tony replied, “how much, um, time’s passed?”

There was a pause before FRIDAY answered him, “It’s the one year anniversary of your death today, Boss.”

And wow, okay Tony was not expecting that because clearly, he was very much alive now. He kept walking, catching sight of the familiar lake house a couple feet away.

His house still looked the same, but it was the sight he saw that made him do a double take.

He saw Morgan—had she grown a little taller?—being chased by Peter, their laughter filling the air. Tony saw May sitting next to Happy, and yeah that was definitely new.

And then he saw Rhodey, his Honeybear, next to Pepper and holy shit he _missed_ them so much.

Pepper watched the kids run, eyes slightly red and Tony wanted nothing more than to hug her and wipe away any tears that might fall.

But he couldn’t exactly walk in right now, except he also totally could?

Peter stilled, turning towards his direction and Tony knew he was busted—the kid’s Spidey Sense was too good.

“I’ll be right back, Mo,” Peter told her, ruffling her hair before jogging near the woods.

Peter know someone was there, but there was something _different_ and he didn’t know why.

When he saw the person, his heart caught in his throat, why was it so hard to breathe?

There was no way, that wasn’t possible.

“Peter,” Tony reached out, shocked when Peter flinched away from him.

“Mr. Stark, Tony, wait no, tell me something only Tony would know,” Peter demanded, “how do I know you aren’t fake?”

Tony stared at Peter incredulously, something had happened to his kid while he was gone, he wasn't there to help him and that hurt like hell.

“Kid, I—it’s me, Tony,” he replied, wracking his brain for any moments he could remember. 

“Remember that time you slipped on a screwdriver in the lab,” Tony started, “because you spilled your coffee on the floor, and you made me promise to never tell anyone—I never did, bud.”

It was silent as Peter assessed him again, and Tony's hope started fading, what if the kid didn't believe him—and then the kid was running towards him, tears springing to his eyes. 

Peter didn't know how the hell this was possible, but whatever happened, he was so fucking grateful—he had missed Mr. Stark so much.

“Tony,” he whispered before getting pulled into a hug and holy shit Mr. Stark was alive, he really wasn’t dead.

Tony hugged Peter tight, he didn’t know how the hell he got back but he’d never waste anymore of life—maybe this was his third chance, and third time's a charm wasn't it?

“Kid, you’re still short,” he murmured into Peter's hair, he knew it was a lie, the kid was nearly taller than him now—but Tony would never admit it.

“Says you,” Peter laughed, wiping at his red eyes, “but um, Tony, I just—how?”

“Kiddie, if I knew I’d tell you,” he shrugged, and for once he was stuck, this wasn't time travel, he actually knew how to explain that, hell he _had_ time traveled.

How do you explain coming back from the dead? More importantly, how was he gonna tell the rest of his family this?

“Hey Pete, how do we uh, tell everyone else your old man’s not dead?”

Peter’s eyes widened, “Oh _shit.”_

Oh shit, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
